User talk:Diamondmatter
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Diamondmatter. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Binkatong (Talk) 00:42, 2 March 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. I Know i'm not pred but I can answer your category question, You add categories to a page, but one that is not already created like to add a category you type "Example" but there is already an Example category page, do something like "New Example" then just edit the page Tronfan Change the theme All to the mood, Electrify the boys and girls if you would me so kind. 19:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ... While Im not an admin, and you could just end up ignoring this comment, what your doing with Cybertronian and Optimus Prime is indeed plagiarism of the Transformers franchise. Im not sure what the rules are here but on other fanon/fan fiction wikia as well as in the real world plagiarism is wrong and could get you into alot of trouble..... I'd advise you to stop but like I said above your probably going to ignore this.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 18:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I know that this is a fan fiction wiki, But are you seriously gonna use transformers as Omnitrix variant transformations?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 21:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually they dont, I do know ALOT about transformers they arent organic at all. "Traditionally, Transformers are living, sentient, emotional, and fully-mechanical beings. Much continuity portrays Transformer "life" as being granted by a soul-like spark residing within their mechanical frames." -> They are living robots to be correct no DNA--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) :Not fight you, It just really ticks me off when people use direct crossovers while I can see that crossovers are aloud Why not use minor transformers and if your gonna use anything from another source even in a crossover you must cite the original creator or source material. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 22:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey prime Can you be more active on this site to make your show? Please be here tommorow. Jonathan (J - U - U) 12:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Are you still active? --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 13:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC)